FAKE The Games He'd Play
by Kawaii-Neko-No-Miko
Summary: Misunderstandings and jealousy, as well as a kidnapping. This fic is one of four in a series. Technically it is meant to be read in the following order: Stupid Sakura, No More Games, How Could I?, and Now That You’re Mine. But they make sense read alone
1. No More Games

FAKE The Games He'd Play  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or dream about owning the cast of Fake. Ryo, Dee, Carol, Drake, JJ, Bikky, Commissioner Rose, and anyone else I forgot to mention are the property of the author of Fake, Sanami Matoh, and such.  
  
So! – Here begins the story! I didn't have any plans as to where the story was going when I started it. It wrote itself as I went along. This used to be part of a seven chapter story, but since it had very little to do with the other chapters, I separated them. This is more focused on Dee and Ryo's romance. And I think prepositions are the best things to end a sentence with. The crappy grammar isn't the product of careless mistakes; it's included to add to the style. I sound really pretentious, don't I? I'm really not. Wait, that makes me sound even more pretentious. Oops.  
  
Chapter 1 No More Games  
  
Dee and Ryo didn't talk much for a few days after the conversation about Ryo's alleged feelings for that new women who'd moved in next door. Dee didn't want to do much talking until he knew for certain what Ryo's feelings were. What better way to find out than trying to make Ryo jealous?  
  
Ryo didn't mind the silence. He wanted some time to think of the best way to admit his feelings. He didn't want to come off as a dumb ass, after all. Besides, if Dee didn't actually want a real relationship, then he wasn't going to shoot his mouth off for nothing.  
  
Dee set his "make-Ryo-jealous" plan in action early one morning. As much as he couldn't stand JJ...the plan wouldn't work without him. With Ryo busy at his desk nearby, and easily within line of sight and hearing range, Dee called halfway across the room, "Hey, JJ!"  
  
JJ came bounding across the room like an eager puppy. Thank God no one else was around to see. Hating every second, Dee took a deep breath, raised a hand over his head and said, "Lookit." JJ had seen Dee pull this trick on Ryo before, so, of course, he played along and looked up.  
  
Pretending he didn't know what was coming he said innocently, "What?"  
  
And Dee kissed him. Not just any kiss, oh no, a 100% authentic takes your breath away Dee kiss – the kind that had made Ryo like him even more. JJ squealed like a little girl. He'd never been so happy in his life. Dee had never been more disgusted. Of course, his disgust didn't compare to how Ryo felt at the moment. He gagged, stood up, and left the room. Dee didn't think much of it – at least now he knew that Ryo was jealous.  
  
Jealous wasn't actually the most descriptive word for Ryo at the time. He walked into the men's room, which was empty as always, slumped against the wall, and stared into space. Deeply hurt, furious, or completely crushed would cover the state he was in. He sank to the floor, put his face in his hands, and cried like a woman. How could he have ever thought he could have a relationship with Dee? That bastard! Dee had played him. He'd gotten him to fall for him, love him, even, and now he showed that he was just a whore. Dammit, since when did he even like JJ, much less kiss him? He usually spent several minutes a day trying to avoid being kissed by that freak. Bastard! Ryo pulled himself together, washed his face, and went back to his desk. He pretended that nothing had happened. Still, he wanted to get back at Dee somehow.  
  
Ryo got the perfect opportunity to get sweet revenge later that afternoon. Since Ryo was the more reliable member of the pair, Commissioner Rose usually spoke to Ryo alone before speaking to both him and Dee. Quite often, Berkley Rose would try to kiss Ryo. It wasn't much of a secret that Rose liked Ryo. It was almost like he had a kiss me sign on his forehead! First Dee had to kissing him out of the blue, and then Rose had started trying. However, Ryo had always tried to find a way out of the commissioner's kisses – he wanted nothing to do with the man beyond a healthy working relationship. But when Rose tried to kiss him this particular day, Ryo made it clear that it was welcome. So Dee walked in on quite the lip lock when he barged in as usual. He was horrified. It didn't dawn on him that Ryo was trying to hurt him for the stunt with JJ. Dee actually thought that Ryo had had a thing for Rose all the while and was simply stringing him along. He acted like he didn't notice, but he was really pissed.  
  
Two days passed with Ryo and Dee pretending they didn't know the other existed. Finally, Dee caught on that it was perfectly possible that Ryo didn't actually care about Rose; maybe he'd just been using the commissioner's crush as a convenient way to hurt him. Maybe that stunt with JJ hadn't been the best plan. He didn't want to admit it, but Dee figured that he'd have to apologize if he wanted Ryo to start speaking to him again. Sure, Dee was stubborn and pretty arrogant, but he understood that he'd have to make up for what he'd done to Ryo. If Ryo really did care enough to have been jealous, he was probably hurt even more by Dee's pathetic choice in men. He wasn't very experienced in apologies, but now seemed like the time to try it.  
  
Dee thought about talking to Ryo at work, but then he thought better of it. If things degenerated into a shouting match, he didn't need JJ around to butt in. That evening, Dee drove over to Ryo's apartment. Since it was Friday, Dee figured that the Bikky would be out. Too bad he was wrong. Carol had some family thing to do, and Bikky was home waiting to see if it would end early enough for them to go out. He and Ryo were watching TV and playing cards when Dee knocked. Bikky, figuring it was Carol, answered the door. He gave Dee a look that would have frightened a wiser or weaker person.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Ryo hadn't told him anything, but he could tell Ryo was upset. Since Dee hadn't been around for longer than usual, and Ryo hadn't mentioned anything, he assumed it was all Dee's fault.  
  
Dee smiled. "Happy to see me, aren't we?" He didn't smile back. "I gotta see Ryo, okay?"  
  
Bikky turned his head and yelled over the TV to Ryo. "Hey, you feel like talkin' to Dee?"  
  
Ryo walked into the entryway, surprised. "Well...tell you what, Bikky. Why don't you grab some money off the kitchen table and run to the corner store for some chips?" He stepped back to let Dee in and went to the table. He shrugged. He knew Dee didn't really care for chips, and he didn't want them either. It had been really obvious that Ryo just wanted some time alone to talk with Dee. He'd just take a walk around the neighborhood and give them some time. He met up with Carol on his way out, since she'd been on her way over to meet up with him.  
  
Ryo gave Dee little more than a sideways glance before he knelt down to pick up the cards on the floor. Dee leaned over and shut the TV. "Ryo, I – I'm sorry. About JJ and all that, it was stupid. I just wanted to know if chasing after you was a waste. So I thought that if I made you jealous, I find out for sure if you cared at all. I know it was really stupid..."  
  
"Stupid? Oh no, that doesn't even begin to describe it," Ryo shouted. "You bastard, I was ready to tell you how I felt, open up to you, and you just go off and put the moves on that little twerp! What, you thought I was going to get jealous and possessive the way you do? You thought that I'd profess deep feelings for you trying to turn your eyes back to me or something? What kind of an idiot are you?! I did care! And then you went and showed me that it was all just a game and you're nothing more than a whore. You basically told me that you don't give a damn who the lips belong to as long as they're warm! And now you think you can just waltz in here and act like it was just a joke and I should forgive you? Who do you think you are?!"  
  
Dee stood with his hands in his pockets and his head and shoulders down, the demeanor of a beaten dog or a scolded child. Okay, Ryo was definitely justified in everything he'd said. For once in his life, Dee was willing to admit that he'd been incredibly wrong. He'd been a fool to risk his friendship with Ryo, and if he'd heard right, he'd probably just destroyed Ryo's feelings for him. "I can't say anything to justify what I did, Ryo. I was wrong, okay? What more can I say? You worked up some quick revenge, in any case, getting all kissy with the commissioner like that. I deserved that. But if you hate me now or something, that's just...too much."  
  
Ryo sighed. Anyone else you'd have expected a fresh burst of shouting and anger, but with Ryo, a sigh seemed fitting. "Dee...can we make a promise not to act this friggen moronic ever again?"  
  
Dee perked up. "Of course, Ryo."  
  
"Then let's put this behind us." This statement was a real testament to their friendship and feelings towards each other. This fiasco had everything needed to destroy their relationship, but they didn't let it. Ryo put an arm around Dee's shoulder. "No more games, then. Pull a stunt like that again, Dee, and I'm really never gonna talk to you again." They smiled.  
  
Continued in Chapter 2... 


	2. Damn it All to Hell!

FAKE The Games He'd Play  
  
Chapter 2 Damn it All to Hell!  
  
"So...now that we've got everything straightened out and out in the open..." And typical Dee was back again. Insert a Dee stealing a kiss scene here. For once, Ryo felt like it was all right to let him. Dee got a little more forward with Ryo and started to steer him in the direction of the couch – and then the phone rang. Dee wanted to just let it ring. Ryo pushed him away gently.  
  
"Dee, I have to answer that. It might be Bikky." Good guess. It was Bikky, and he was standing in a phone booth screaming at the phone.  
  
"Dammit, Ryo, answer it! I swear to God, if I find out Dee was over there and made Ryo let it ring, I'll kill him!" Ryo picked up on the fifth ring. He hadn't even gotten a hello out before Bikky yelled rapid-fire, "Shit, Ryo, you gotta do something! I was walking with Carol and Lai, and we saw this girl get thrown in the back of a car and I think it was Lass and we followed them to this apartment building, and we're standing outside and you have to get here NOW!"  
  
"I'll be right there. What's the address?" Bikky gave him a building number and floor, but before he could tell him the apartment number, the line went dead. What had happened was exactly what Ryo suspected – the kidnappers had caught on that they'd been tailed, and they'd gotten Bikky, too. Lai and Carol had been hiding in an ally; the kidnappers didn't know there were other witnesses. Still, there was nothing those two could do.  
  
Ryo and Dee drove to the building as fast as they could. They didn't want to do anything that would prompt the assumed kidnappers to speed up any plans they had. The best they could hope to do was stake out the floor and wait to see if the kidnappers left for any reason or try (most likely without success) to find a way into the apartment. They stepped out of the car and didn't take more than four steps before Carol and crew ran up to them.  
  
Carol spoke up first. "Ryo! They're in apartment 4H. We didn't hear much, but it sounded like they only took Bikky to shut him up. They said something like 'he ain't no girl, but he's gotta go.'"  
  
Ryo swore quietly. "Damn it all to hell! We have to get in there before something happens. I want you guys to get out of here. Get inside a public place; it's not safe for you here." Ryo and Dee headed into the building. They each stood at one end of the narrow hallway. They could hear Bikky's voice through the thin walls. It sounded like he was shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You bastards, who the hell do you think you are keeping her tied up in a bedroom like that? If you touch her, I'm gonna kill you!" Whatever the reply to his threat was, it was too muffled by the wall for the detectives to hear it.  
  
Dee motioned to Ryo to come over to him. When he did, Dee spoke quietly about his plan. "I used to have a friend who lived in this building..."  
  
"Really? A friend? That's amazing, Dee! I'm proud of you."  
  
"Shut up, Ryo. So, anyway, these places are really weird the way they're set up. The bedrooms have double doors out to a small balcony. That, and the bedroom is on the end of apartment. If we get cooperation from the neighbor next door, we could probably get into the bedroom through the window. As long as you have a good sense of balance and I can remember how to pick a lock."  
  
Dee knocked softly on the door of apartment 4J next door. A woman opened the door with the chain lock on. She looked nervous. "Can I help you?"  
  
Dee held up his badge. "Please whisper, m'am. We're here because your neighbors next door are holding a couple of kids against their will. They're kidnappers. We need to gain access to their apartment via the window, and we'd have to climb out your kitchen window to do so. Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, no sir! I'll do anything I can to help. She undid the chain on the door and let the pair in. She headed to the kitchen, opened the window, and slid back the screen. "Well, I wish you much luck."  
  
"Thank you, m'am. If our friends climb in your window, please don't panic. They're a blonde girl and a mixed race guy. If anyone else climbs in, though, please scream and defend yourself." She nodded. He turned to look at his partner. "Well, Ryo, you want me to go first?"  
  
Ryo poked his head out the window. "You seriously think we can balance on that little ledge, get a hold of that balcony's rail, and climb over without falling?"  
  
"Fifty-fifty shot?" With that, Dee climbed out the window and clung to the window frame for dear life. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and grabbed for the railing. He grasped it just as his fingertips slipped of the neighbor's window frame. He lost his footing and found himself hanging from the balcony railing holding on with only one hand. Ryo gasped. Fortunately, Dee got a good hold on the rail with both hands and climbed over. Ryo had more success, being surprisingly graceful. He smirked at Dee. Dee was less amused. "Show-off."  
  
They listened intently to see if they could ascertain the situation inside. It sounded like Lass was in the room...humming? Ryo peered in the window through the small opening in the curtains. It appeared that she was alone in the room, so Ryo set to picking the lock with his pocketknife. It wasn't much of a challenge; not many people worried much about installing quality locks on fourth floor window. He slid the door open quietly, moved the curtain, and looked into the room. Sure enough, she was sitting on the bed, which she was tied to, and humming. Ryo and Dee grinned. They carefully opened the sliding glass door all the way and stepped into the room. Lass was overjoyed. She smiled from ear to ear as they untied her. Ryo whispered, "I want you to get out of here. If you think you can, climb from that balcony to the window to the right. If you can't, stay on the balcony. We're gonna go get Bikky, okay?" She nodded and headed out.  
  
Guns in hand and not knowing what to expect, the opened the bedroom door and checked around the corner to see what was happening in the living room. "Freeze!" they shouted simultaneously. "NYPD!" They didn't have much work to do. Bikky was tied to a chair with tape over his mouth, watching the kidnappers playing poker for who'd get the first go at Lass. They didn't put up resistance to arrest. Bikky made some rather amusing frustrated noises while Dee purposely distracted Ryo from untying or at least untaping him.  
  
The next morning found the two detectives buried under paperwork. They hadn't exactly followed protocol on this one. Ryo looked up from the thick stack of papers on his desk and sighed. "The two of us alone must do as much paperwork as the entire rest of the department combined."  
  
Dee shrugged, slouched in a chair next to Ryo's desk, and put his feet up next to Ryo's coffee cup. "Hey, what've I said about that brat of yours all along? He'll bring ya nothing but trouble."  
  
"Come on, Dee, I don't think you can hang this on Bikky. Besides, I don't see you dealing with the paper work!"  
  
Ah, the infamous cue to leave. Any hint of someone expecting him to do work, and Dee suddenly became as elusive a creature as straight male stylist. He walked away before Ryo could throw some paperwork on his lap. Ryo shook his head. Dee wasn't going to change; what more could he expect. At least life never got boring. 


End file.
